The research objective is to identify relationships of behavioral, social, psychological and physiological factors associated with or influencing ovarian function in infertility. A double blind comparison study of 150-200 patients receiving clomiphene therapy to induce ovulation or placebo therapy is proposed. (All patients will receive both treatments unless conception occurs first.) Treatment responses will be assessed by careful monitoring of ovarian response plus measurements of behavioral, psychological and social factors. Sub-groups to be studied are: (1) women who have ovulation response to placebo therapy; (2) women who have ovulation response to clomiphene therapy; (3) women who have conception response; (4) women who have no ovulation response to treatments. The proposal to monitor clomiphene therapy may increase success in ovulation and conception responses and also reduce the time period of clomiphene treatment. Identification of behavioral or psychological factors associated with clomiphene therapy may enable better predictions of (1) which women are likely to ovulate without undergoing ovulation induction treatment, (2) which women are likely to respond to ovulation induction treatment: (3) which women are likely to have conception responses. Data will be analyzed with univariate and multivariate statistical methods.